


Reunion

by DachOsmin



Category: Extraction (2020)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin
Summary: After Dhaka, Tyler goes back to the bush.
Relationships: Ovi Mahajan & Tyler Rake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



After, Tyler goes back to the bush. Nik won’t work with him anymore, says it’s too hard to watch what he’s doing to himself. So he sits with his dog and his chickens, chasing oxy with scotch, as the seasons cycle by. He feels like an old-broken down car: his parts are rusting and breaking apart, held together only by the thinnest of tape. He finally admits it to himself: he’s waiting to die.

And then, three years after the shitshow in Dhaka, a figure appears on the horizon. It’s hazy at first, indistinct. Tyler thinks it’s a figment of his imagination until the figure gets closer, close enough that a face forms out of the hazy bush heat, a face Tyler recognizes.

Ovi.

The last time Tyler had seen Ovi he’d been stick thin, soaked in blood and tears and sweat, screaming Tyler’s name.

He’s different now. Taller, broader. He doesn’t look like a tough guy, but there’s a quiet confidence to him, like the deep waters of a pool: his calm says “I’ve seen worse than this, and survived worse than this.” Tyler finds he’s unsurprised.

Ovi walks to the hut, hands in his pockets. He looks down at Tyler, now sitting on the stoop. “Hey,” Ovi says, as if this is a chance meeting in a mall, as if the last time they’d seen each other hadn’t been years ago, at what felt like the end of the world. “I have a job for you.”

Nik would probably tell him to say no. But then, he’s learned by now that he’ll never quite be able to say no to Ovi. He gets to his feet. He’ll have to cut back on the oxy, find someone to look after the chickens, the dog. “Right. What is it, then?”


End file.
